


Drunken Shenanigans

by Kishirokitsune



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Drinking, Gen, the other digidestined are there but it's just Takeru and Hikari talking, though it's more like the morning after drinking all night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari wakes to a very interesting sight in her apartment, but can’t remember anything that happened the night before. Thankfully, Takeru is there with a cup of coffee to help explain things. one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I found out today about Digimon Adventure tri and just had to write something. I’m just super excited to be getting a new Digimon season! Especially since it’s going to be my favorite kids again!
> 
> This is sort of a sequel/companion to ‘Birthday Surprise’, but both stories can stand alone. This is just a silly little one-shot. One that took a different direction than I originally intended, but I really like it.

Hikari became aware of two things when she opened her bedroom door that morning. The first was that it was much darker than she expected. The second was that there was a minefield of bodies sprawled throughout her living room. She could make out Daisuke and Ken curled on the couch together and Mimi in a tangled pile of limbs with whom Hikari was assuming to be Miyako and Koushiro.  


She spent a few minute staring at everyone, trying to piece together what had happened the night before. She could remember helping Takeru round up all of their fellow Chosen Children in order to throw a surprise party for Yamato. She also remembered Takeru walking her home after the blond rock star had never showed and how Daisuke arrived somewhere around midnight with an already tipsy Ken and a bottle of tequila, but that didn't quite explain why everyone else was there.

There was a quiet clinking sound from the kitchen and Hikari cautiously tiptoed her way through the room, taking extra care not to trip over any of her friends. She made it safely to the other side, where she found Takeru waiting with two cups of coffee.

"Is that for me?" She asked, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake any of the others.

"Of course," Takeru replied, holding out a pale pink mug. He kept the yellow one for himself. "I was going to bring it to you. I didn't expect you to be up so soon. How do you feel? Does your head hurt?"

Hikari gratefully accepted the cup, but didn't try to take a sip. She could still feel the heat emanating from it and knew it was nice and fresh. She leaned against the counter with a soft sigh, casting her gaze back to the living room and their sleeping friends. "I feel okay. I don't really remember much about last night though."

"That's not too surprising, considering how much you drank. But don't worry, you didn't embarrass yourself _nearly_ as much as Daisuke did," Takeru said, trying to hide how amused he was but doing a poor job of it. "You did, however, take nine pictures of my butt, five of Ken hitting on Daisuke, and a video of Miyako and Mimi standing on your coffee table trying to strip to the music."

Hikari groaned and pressed one hand against her forehead. "You _can't_ be serious..."

"You're right. It was actually seventeen pictures of my butt," Takeru corrected with a grin. "Nice to know that even blackout drunk my girlfriend still finds me the hottest person in the room."

Hikari dared to look up at him. "You have proof?"

The blond chuckled and set down his coffee. He then walked over to the refrigerator and reached up to grab something from the very top. "I had to hide it from you last night. For some reason all of you thought it would be hilarious to film a movie about pirate gummy bears pillaging on the high seas. Daisuke wanted to go out and buy a hundred rubber ducks to use as ships." He handed her the camera so she could see for herself.

She was quiet as she looked through the pictures, growing more and more exasperated with each passing one. As Takeru had said, the majority of them were of him. (Or rather, a certain aspect of his anatomy which she was apparently more appreciative of than she'd realized.) There were also several of Daisuke and Ken looking _extremely_ cozy on the loveseat. Ken appeared to be doing most of the touching, but Daisuke looked in no way bothered by it. And then there was the video of Miyako and Mimi, who didn't get further than removing their shirts before Jou, Koushiro, and Sora managed to coax them down from the table. The final picture was of a bathtub filled with gummy bears.

Hikari groaned again when she saw it. "Please tell me those aren't still there," she pleaded. "Where did all of those even come from?"

Takeru managed not to laugh at her expression. "That would be courtesy of a _very_ confused Iori, who showed up around three in the morning with twenty-five bags of them because you, Miyako, and Daisuke wouldn't stop calling him until he promised to come over. I had to spend an hour after that confiscating everyone's phones and digivices and strategically hiding them," he explained. "I figured it would be best not to have a bunch of drunken digimon running around on top of everything else."

Hikari set the camera aside and sipped her coffee. It was prepared perfectly to her liking. "Takeru, I... Thank you," she said softly. "I don't want to think what would have happened without you here. I'm sorry I let myself get so carried away."

"There's nothing wrong with letting go and having a little fun every now and then," Takeru reassured her. "But if you want, next time you can be the sober one and I'll do the drinking."

Hikari giggled. "Deal."


End file.
